Known glass-wipers which provide a blade in contact with and sweeping a glass surface, are not suitable for the above-noted purpose, since any dirt adhering to a camera lens or to its transparent cap will scratch the same if mechanically swept away, and since such wiper would obstruct the image as seen by the lens.